twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Trae Mobius
Trae Mobius is one of the primary antagonists in the villains gallery of the Interrealm Universe. She will be part of the second book series Protectorate set years after the collapse of Interrealm and the formation of new forces in its wake. She is a woman whose hunger for power to survive in a dangerous multiverse, ultimately losing track and is consumed by it turning her into a brutal warlord with power in its truest form. Throughout her time, Trae Mobius is described best as a the living embodiment of maliciousness, deviousness, cruelty and vain. From her beginnings as a normal child, a victim of attention loss to a despotic queen of a vast extra-regional empire who lets nothing get in the way of what she wants. She is the single-most greatest threat to the Thirteen realms has ever seen. Biography Life of a Halfbreed Trae was born Traenmerenn Merinnen Mobius. She was a normal girl born and raised to an interspecies family... a notorious interspecies family. On the world of Promethea-12, she is the daughter of interplanetary robber Cassidene Hayes and from Solterra, Vladimir Mobius, one of the most dangerous and brilliant masterminds. Their criminal activities slowed down when they had their first child, but when she got older they did resume more of their criminal acts. By this time Cassidene became the super-warrior Vexsusa after a brief encounter in the Great Wide Universe transformed her thanks in part to Vladimir's plot to take a powerful crystal which turns out to be an "egg". Where does leave Trae? her living a life more cared for by servant droids and pricey schools rather than taking the mantle of infamy with the most dangerous criminal of all time and his super-powered wife. Which aspires Trae to take the same path, consequences be damned, she wants to become a villain to get her parents attention again. Sneaking into her father's room, Trae finds Vladimir's means of travelling the multiverse undetected: The Jumpkey. before her parents can stop her, Trae is whisked away to another universe, one far beyond the reach of anything that can detect her whereabouts. She lands in a dark field and before she can gather herself, becomes surrounded by hundreds of men armed with swords led by a evil warlord named Shendo, the header of the Black Lotus who has never seen a humanoid wolf before, in his interest and against the protest of those who dare to question him, he takes Trae in. Trae of the Black Lotus For many years, she was taught the ways of the clan she now calls her "family" despite the cruel treatment from the other soldiers, constant "ultimatum" challenges that pitted her against lesser and greater challengers, sometimes even pitting her against those she would have called friends to the death. Those trials and cruel treatments had a purpose: Shendo does not tolerate weakness in any form to those who wants to be in his group. He has to break her hard in order to raise her up to become the woman worthy to be a soldier. At this point, Trae could have used the jumpkey and leave this world, but the fact she has gotten this much attention since ever despite the cruel treatment is what drove her to stay. Shendo's methods worth as by the age of 20, Trae became a hardened brutal soldier using weapons and tooth, fang and claw to destroy her enemies. Now the first female, non-human general leading the clan, charged with the pillaging, corruption and extermination of thousands of villages and soon kingdoms of the land while being by the ageing Shendo's side. Great heroes did rise, only to fall by Trae's hand just as quickly. It was then Trae decides now is the time to leave because she wanted more than just attention, that soon gave way to power and she wanted more of it but this world lacked the means for her to gain it. Trae promised Shendo that she will return and when she does, as she leaves, she'll make an empire from this world. The Ceremony Her first stop in her quest for power lands her in a deep forest in a multi-moon world, the gravity was stronger than on her adopted home world which took her weeks to build up the strength to even move. In her long search for something that would help her on the quest, Trae finds a straggler who was being surrounded by marauders when suddenly, three gigantic warriors came in to save this person, with powers even unbelievable to her. Bulging muscles, skin impervious to weapons and magic! It is something that she must have but how is another problem. Then after the fight, she witnesses one of them shrinking down, tells the others of this and they took her to have her "saturated". Trae hearing this, she carefully follows them. Later, Trae becomes a witness to a ceremony where these titanic and heavily muscle-bound warriors circle around their fellow warrior as she goes into the lake and with a series of incantations, the lake glowed bright and after the magic, she emerges fully restored and bigger than before. Trae wants this. After the warriors leave, flexing their new bodies along the way, Trae dives herself into the lake and repeats the words they used to start the lake. Suddenly before her stood a great goddess of power that granted her the power they had, but she wanted more and through sheer will began to absorb the goddess' power. When the warriors began to feel their own bodies shrink, they immediately rushed to the lake where they witnessed a being, a wolfwoman three times larger than they were, now fully endowed with the power of the goddess that they used for generations. The lake now barren as the waters are now absorbed into her heavily engorged muscles and in her first act killed all the warriors without effort. Trae could not believe it herself that she can take in such energy as she flexes her titanic body and feels the earth quake with each footstep. But her quest is not over yet for she needs a stronger army to match her own prowess, For that, she needs monsters, powerful monsters. Queen of the Dragons On her next stop in the distant multiverse, Trae lands in a volcanic-ruled world dominated by large fire dragons who mastered weapons and armor and the ones she first encountered were not as friendly she would expect. Then again, neither was she after she demands a weapon and armor from their leader who then leaps and tries to kill Trae for her insolence (she earlier killed several guards and destroyed five batteries of vehicles with her bare hands before entering the castle to make those demands). Their leader was met with a swift death by having his skull crushed in Trae's hand as she yawned from boredom. The other dragons soon fell to her demands and never challenged their new ruler. Three years later, Trae, now armored and possessing a sword that matches her own prowess. But physical power and intimidating weapons were not enough, To Trae at this point, nothing is ever enough anymore. Her long lost quest to be part of a family too entrenched in the love of crime dissolved, making way for her own path, the path of rule. Physical power and mighty weapons were only two of the three things she needed before returning to her clan, magic. Dark Acquisition On her final stop, with her small band of the mightiest dragon warriors, she faces a order of dark mages, who already sense that she is not welcome in their presence. Not wasting time, Trae attacks them but proved to be a more formidable challenge than she thought. But her years of training and experience gives the wolf the upper hand in successfully subduing their most powerful mage, not with muscle or weapons, but mind games, the kind far superior to them and what gives Trae a more frightening demeanor, her mind is more dangerous than muscle. Again, more years pass, this time with Trae and her new loyal council of dark and chaotic mages, Trae has gone through the gruelling and often torturous rituals and lessons in mastering these magical powers to someone who has never yielded it before. Sometimes making attempts at Trae ranging from soul possession to letting her muscles explode. But in each trial, she manages to survive each ordeal and with each one, gained a new skill. At age 38, Trae now has her "trifecta of power": Muscle, Metal and Magic. No longer needing her father's jumpkey, she crushes it in her hand and uses her new dark power to open a portal back to her "home". The Return of Queen Trae On her return, she finds the remains of the Black Lotus clan, now in shambles. After their leader has died and a line of impotent leaders had led to the rise of new demigod-like heroes to bring them down. Infuriated, Trae goes back to the previous two worlds and brings in her own army of dragon warriors now endowed with her power in part with the mages help to hunt down and destroy these heroes. Once her soldiers destroyed those heroes, she sets her new army upon this world to conquer over them leaving no square mile free. She then gathered the remains of the former clan and did only two things: killed the incompetent leaders and their descendants for leading the clan astray and endowed new loyalists who thought to the end with their own powers. Trae at this point of her life is now the sole planetary ruler of all and with further... acquisitions, her domination will soon reach the stars and eventually becomes the Dark Empress and despotic leader of the Dark Ten Dominion, a vast multiversal empire of thousands of worlds controlled by Trae and her high-level minions. It would be a matter of time before she sets her sights on the worlds of the Thirteen Realms. Other Media *Trae is featured in the short story Fates' Weapon by DocWolph where she is described as such above. And is pleased with the affect that Interrealm is now destroyed while making plans to attack the thirteen realms in the process. Meanwhile, Elzabeth M'roln as the weapon of the Principal Guardians of the Universe. Near the end she learned of the news of Mobius' plot to take over the Great Wide Universe and kill anyone that gets in her way including her close friend Rae Iksaki. This leaves her with a decision of whether or not to attack. Other Info * The Dominion of Ten it is composed of eighty-seven individual universes divided among ten dominated sections lead by her leaders/bodyguards but can freely kill one of them if they get out of line. * No one knows of the true intentions of what Trae does since she is consumed by the dark magic or its her own will. * Is known to have a extreme hatred to those who are stronger and far more hatred against those who are loved. A hidden trait to the loss of love from her own parents and when she lost her soul to the immense power she gained. Often when she goes through that; her body expands with more muscles with planet-wide quakes and storms soon follow until she relaxes again. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Rogues Gallery